La misión
by Inochan242
Summary: Samui se va de misión y C se queda en la villa preocupado, ¿qué pasará?
1. Chapter 1

-Aquí tiene el informe que me pidió, raikage.  
>Acababa de entrar al despacho del raikage con el informe de la última misión que había hecho con mi equipo. Allí se encontraban Darui y C, sus guardaespaldas, debatiendo sobre algún tema en concreto. Los tres se me quedaron mirando mientras que yo caminaba hacia su mesa y le entregaba los papeles.<br>-Muchas gracias por tu rapidez, Samui. –Dijo el raikage, mientras dejaba los documentos en un hueco de la mesa.- Puedes irte ya.  
>-Sí, raikage. –Me incliné y después salí, no sin antes echarle una mirada a C. Iba caminando por el pasillo tranquilamente, cuando los dos guardaespaldas salieron. Miré hacia atrás de reojo, observando como hablaban entre ellos. Giré en una esquina, pensando en mis cosas cuando me choqué con Killer Bee.<br>-¡Perdón Samui, konoyaro, bakayaro!  
>-Tranquilo, sensei. –Dije, levantándome.- Su hermano está en el despacho solo, ya que sus dos guardaespaldas se han ido.- Me despedí de él y salí del edificio del kage.<br>- ¡Samui, espera!  
>Giré y vi a C, que venía detrás de mí, con su típica cara de seriedad.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –Me llevé una mano a la cadera, mirándole con no muy buena cara, exactamente igual que la suya.- ¿Te ha dicho algo el raikage sobre el informe?<br>-No, no me ha dicho nada. –Hizo lo que parecía ser una sonrisa y se colocó a mi lado.- Simplemente quería caminar a tu lado, ¿pasa algo?  
>-No, nada, sieso. –Sonreí, cruzándome de brazos a la vez que él hacía una mueca de fastidio.<br>-¿Puedes hacer el favor de dejar de llamarme así, Samui? –Se puso serio, mirándome con unos ojos penetrantes. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo y giré la cara, comenzando a caminar nuevamente.  
>-Lo haría, pero es que es un mote muy ajustado a la realidad. Bueno, tengo que marcharme ya a otra misión, nos veremos a la vuelta.<br>Salí corriendo antes de que pudiese articular palabra, ya odiaba cuando me replicaba. Llegué corriendo a mi apartamento y me preparé para salir de misión. Esta vez iba yo sola, porque era una simple misión de rango C. Tenía que escoltar a un hombre importante hasta el país Helado, la verdad es que no sabía mucho más de la misión, aunque supuse que no sería nada del otro mundo, podía estar tranquila.  
>Me equipé con todo lo necesario para la misión, salí de mi apartamento y me dirigí hacia la entrada de la villa, donde me estaba esperando el hombre junto con otros dos hombres, quizá unos guardas, aunque no tenían mucha pinta de serlo. Me acerqué a ellos y me presenté.<br>-Soy Samui, la kunoichi que le escoltará hasta el país Helado. –Dije firme.  
>-Es un honor para mí tenerla como guardaespaldas, señorita. –Sonrió este- yo soy Len, y estos mis compañeros Saburo y Rin.<br>Los miré a los tres. La verdad es que eran bastante jóvenes, no podían tener mucho más que yo. Len era un joven la verdad, bastante guapo, de unos ojos azules como el cielo y el pelo negro como el azabache, alto, y por lo que se podía ver con un abdomen bien definido. Saburo supuse que sería el más joven de los tres, por su cara de niño. Tenía también los ojos azules, pero algo más apagados y el pelo color crema. También era el más bajo de los demás, pero aún así me superaba en altura. Y por último estaba Rin. Sus ojos eran de un azul intenso y tenía el pelo castaño claro.  
>No me esperaba tener que escoltar a semejantes personajes, y ellos debieron notarlo, ya que se miraron entre ellos con unas sonrisas preciosas, todo sea dicho de paso.<br>-Nosotros somos los hijos del hombre al que tenías que escoltar. A nuestro padre le surgió algo, así que nosotros tres vinimos a cerrar un negocio en su lugar. No te molesta, ¿no? –Aclaró Len, con una gran sonrisa.  
>-No, para nada. Yo solo debo escoltaros, da igual cuántos o quiénes seáis. –Sonreí y miré hacia el cielo.- Cuanto antes nos marchemos, antes llegaremos, así que en marcha.<br>Todos asintieron y comencé a caminar delante de ellos. Nuestro destino no estaba muy lejos, pero teniendo en cuenta con quienes iba…tardaríamos algo más. Calculé que sería dos días más o menos o como mínimo, un día y medio si nos apurábamos mucho.  
>Salimos de la villa mientras que ellos conversaban, seguramente sobre el negocio que habían cerrado con la villa, que a saber cuál sería.<p>

-¿C, qué haces aquí? ¿Te vas acaso de misión? –Preguntó Yugito a su pequeño hermano justo detrás de él, con una sonrisa traviesa.  
>-¿E-Eh? ¡Yugito! –Exclamó, dándose la vuelta, asustado, y casi cayéndose del tejado en el que estaba subido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?<br>-¿Ni siquiera me has sentido? Menudo ninja sensor estás tú hecho…-agarró del brazo a su hermano y ambos se sentaron en el tejado.- ¿Por qué estabas espiando a Samui?  
>-¡Yo no estaba espiando a Samui, idiota! –Respondió este algo molesto.- Solo vigilo la entrada.<br>Ella le dio un capón que sonó bastante y se crujió el puño.- En primer lugar ¡trátame con más respeto, que soy tu hermana mayor! Y en segundo lugar, si estuvieses vigilando la entrada estarías allí abajo y no subido en un tejado, y sobretodo, estarías atento de los ninjas que circulan por aquí, como buen ninja sensor. –Corroboró Yugito para descontento de su hermano.  
>-Está bien, lo admito…-dijo pesadamente el rubio- es que antes me dejó con la palabra en la boca cuando iba a responderle, pero se fue diciendo que tenía una misión, así que no iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya…Pero como estaban esos tres no iba a aparecer. ¿Te convence eso?<br>-Ni lo más mínimo. –Respondió su hermana, con una gran sonrisa.- Estás preocupado por ella, ¿verdad?  
>El chico asintió y bajó la vista con cierto aire de preocupación, pero también de molestia porque su hermana le había pillado muy rápido.- En el país Helado son frecuentes las ventiscas en ésta época del año…Además, no tenía muy buena cara.<br>-Eso sería cuando habló contigo, porque hace un momento no estaba más contenta porque no era posible…Bueno, aunque con esos tres yo también lo estaría. –Rió, haciendo que C se molestase aún más.  
>-¡Yugito basta ya! –Se levantó de mal humor y se marchó de allí, mientras que Yugito iba detrás de él.<br>-¡Venga hermanito, que no era para tanto!  
>-¡Piérdete Yugito!<p>

Por otra parte, los tres chicos y yo caminábamos a un ritmo normal pero constante. Aún no nos habíamos parado ni una sola vez. Agradecía que hubiese tenido que escoltarles a ellos tres, porque seguro que si hubiese sido a su padre nos habríamos parado hace ya rato…pero ellos parecían estar en bastante buena forma.  
>La noche estaba empezando a caer ya, así que decidí que lo mejor sería pararse. Por suerte, esa zona tenía algunos ríos a causa de las lluvias, ya que nos estábamos acercando a la frontera, y como la nieve no cuajaba se acababa convirtiendo en lluvia.<br>El cielo ya estaba oscuro y la luna lo iluminaba con sus débiles rayos junto a las estrellas. Cuando nos paramos, encendí una hoguera, y ahora los tres chicos se encontraban durmiendo alrededor de ella.  
>Yo me encontraba subida en la rama de un árbol, vigilante por si algo pasaba. En cierto momento, la cabeza me empezó a doler con fuerza, haciendo que todo a mi alrededor girase. Me puse una mano en la cabeza, echándome hacia atrás el pelo, con los ojos cerrados, intentando tranquilizarme. Cuando abrí los ojos y eché una ojeada a los tres hermanos, vi a Len de pie mirándome, con esos preciosos ojos azules que tenía.<br>-¿Tú no duermes, Samui?  
>-No. Mi obligación es escoltaros, ya dormiré cuando vuelva. –Respondí, intentando no parecer demasiado borde. Él sólo sonrió.<br>-Lo entiendo. Perdón por las molestias que te causamos. –Dicho esto, sonrió y volvió al lado de sus hermanos para continuar durmiendo.  
>Bajé del árbol de un salto y caminé hacia el río que estaba a tan solo unos metros. Me eché un poco de agua en la cara y en el cuello para refrescarme. Estaba realmente mareada, pero aún así tenía claro que continuaría con la misión, ya se me pasaría.<p>

Comenzó a amanecer, así que les desperté para ponernos de nuevo manos a la obra. Cuando ellos terminaron de desayunar, comenzamos de nuevo con nuestra caminata.  
>Por cada tramo que avanzábamos, las condiciones atmosféricas cambiaban, y cada vez se hacían más frías. Tuvimos que pasar por un puente viejo que había, ya que el nuevo que se encontraba a más o menos un kilómetro, lo estaban reformando.<br>Avanzábamos con bastante cuidado, ya que el puente no parecía en demasiado buen estado. Yo iba la primera, comprobando que fuera seguro, mientras que los otros tres pisaban justo por donde yo, como había ordenado.  
>Ya habíamos pasado Saburo, Len y yo, pero faltaba Rin, que aún le faltaba un poco. Caminaba con bastante cuidado, y, cuando apoyó el pie en uno de los tablones de madera que componían el puente, éste se rompió, haciendo que Rin cayese. Por suerte, pudo agarrarse a una de las cuerdas del puente, pero no parecía que fuese a aguantar demasiado.<br>Fui corriendo a por él y le cogí de la mano justo antes de que el puente se rompiese en dos, y terminamos cayendo ambos.


	2. Chapter 2

La corriente del río era demasiado fuerte y nadar no servía de nada. Por suerte, había varios pedruscos y pudimos subirnos a uno. Rin tosía por el agua que había tragado, mientras que sus hermanos estaban en la otra orilla algo preocupados, pensando en cómo podríamos cruzar el río. Subí a Rin a mi espalda y di un salto hacia la orilla, que no se encontraba muy lejana.

-¿Estáis bien? –Preguntó Len preocupado.- Nos habéis preocupado mucho.

-Tranquilo, tu hermano solo ha tragado un poco de agua. –Le miré y el hizo una pequeña sonrisa.- Me gustaría poder parar para que se secase, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo si no queremos que se nos eche la noche encima en el país Helado. No os importa, ¿no?

-Para nada, tú eres la ninja aquí, sabrás más que nosotros. –Contestó Saburo.

Después de ese pequeño incidente, volvimos a ponernos en marcha. Yo seguía cargando a Rin por si acaso ya que tampoco me molestaba mucho. Paramos un poco a la hora de comer y, seguidamente volvimos a emprender el camino. Poco después de comer, entramos en el país Helado. Aceleramos el paso por si las moscas mientras que ellos seguían hablando. Yo no me encontraba muy bien y como tampoco me interesaban sus asuntos, me concentré única y exclusivamente en el camino.

El terreno comenzaba a ser cada vez más frío y la nieve comenzaba a hacerse visible a nuestros pies.

-Falta poco para que lleguemos a casa, ¿no? –Len se puso a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa y yo asentí.

-Estamos a un par de horas. Sobre el atardecer habremos llegado, no os preocupéis.

-Bien, muchas gracias. Pero no hace falta que sigas cargando a mi hermano, yo puedo hacerlo en tu lugar.

-Yo soy vuestra guardaespaldas. Es mi deber. –Dicho esto, volví a ponerme a la cabeza del grupo.

Lo único que se escuchaban eran nuestras pisadas en la nieve. Nadie hablaba, parecía que ya estaban bastante cansados. Me paré de repente, mirando al frente y los demás se extrañaron.

-¿Ocurre algo? –Saburo, junto con Len, se pusieron a mis lados y miraron al frente.- ¡Mira, allí está la ciudad, ya casi hemos llegado!

Rin quiso bajarse de mi espalda, diciendo que ya estaba bien por lo del río y no tuve más remedio que dejarle. Caminamos recto un poco más y allí nos paramos, ya que era la entrada de la ciudad.

-Muchas gracias por haber estado con nosotros, Samui. Espero que otra vez que viajemos a Kumogakure nos encontremos contigo.

-¡Vamos Len, no seas pelota! – ¡Reprochó Rin, pasándole el brazo por el cuello.- Si te piensas declarar hazlo directamente, hombre!

Su hermano se sonrojó instantáneamente mientras que los otros dos se echaban a reír. Yo reí un poco y me crucé de brazos.

-Pues si no estoy de misión, seguramente me encontraréis por allí. Bueno, yo tengo que volver ya, hasta pronto. –Me di media vuelta, pero Len me puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Ya está atardeciendo, ¿no quieres quedarte descansando con nosotros esta noche? Si sales ahora hacia tu villa puede que te coja una tormenta de nieve por el camino.

-Tranquilo, estaré bien. –Sonreí de medio lado y eché a correr, de vuelta a Kumogakure.

Ya había oscurecido por completo y aún seguía en el país Helado. Por suerte para mí, encontré una pequeña cueva que parecía segura, ya que una tormenta de nieve acababa de comenzar. Encendí un pequeño fuego mientras miraba la nieve caer con violencia, y, para empeorar las cosas, la cabeza iba a explotarme. Me sentía bastante mareada y tenía bastante frío. Decidí tumbarme a ver si se me pasaba el mareo y acabé por quedarme dormida.

A la mañana siguiente ya no nevaba, y el día se había abierto bastante luminoso y bonito. Yo me sentía aún algo mareada, pero podía moverme bien. No iba a perder ni un segundo más, así que eché a correr lo más rápido que pude. A este ritmo y yo sola seguro que conseguiría llegar por la tarde.

Volví a pasar por el río, aunque esta vez lo hice saltando por encima de los pedruscos. No me había parado demasiado desde que eché a correr, y ya estaba bastante cerca de la villa cuando me paré, exhausta.

-¡Samui! –Gritó C, corriendo velozmente hacia a mí.

-¿C? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Dije, anonadada. No era muy normal ver a C sin Darui, y menos si se iba de misión.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti. –Nada más llegar hasta a mí, me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Preocupado por mí? ¿Tú? –La situación me parecía cada vez más macabra.- ¿Te has dado un golpe contra la puerta o qué? –Él pareció ignorarme, abrazándome bien fuerte, como si no quisiese que me escapase. Me sonrojé un poco y también le abracé, ya que las piernas apenas me respondían y él parecía tenerme bien sujeta.

-Es que la tormenta de nieve que hubo anoche fue muy fuerte, y con lo cabezona que eres, estaba seguro de que habías comenzado la vuelta aunque fuese casi de noche y, por tanto, lo más seguro es que te hubiese pillado. –Dijo acariciándome el pelo como si de porcelana se tratase.- Además, el otro día no parecías encontrarte muy bien…

Realmente parecía muy preocupado. Le miré a esos ojos oscuros que tenía y sonreí de medio lado, intentando tranquilizarle.- Algo mal sí que me sentía y me siento, pero no tienes porqué montar un drama, ¿sabes, sieso?

-Estoy tan preocupado por ti que ignoraré ese comentario.

Me cogió en volandas y comenzó a caminar hacia la villa.

-¡Oye, bájame! –Me notaba más sonrojada por momentos, pero a él parecía darle igual.

Llegamos a la villa y me llevó directa a mi apartamento. Una vez allí, cogió la llave que tenía en el bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Me llevó hasta la cama y me tumbó, colocándome un trapo de agua fría sobre la frente.

-Tienes fiebre, así que no te muevas de ahí, ¿me oyes? Yo iré a informarle al raikage de que has vuelto. Luego vendré otra vez, así que como te muevas te enteras, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Mi madre? Bufé, intentando incorporarme.

-No. Tu médico. Así que quédate ahí y no me hagas atarte a la cama, ¿entendido?

Parecía más serio de lo normal y yo solo asentí, no tenía ganas de comenzar a pelearme con él otra vez.

Cuando se fue, me sentí realmente sola, y el mareo comenzó a aumentar considerablemente. Cuando C volvió, me puso la mano sobre la frente e hizo una mueca de fastidio.- Parece que la fiebre le ha subido un poco…

Comenzó a preparar una medicina e hizo que me la tomase, a regañadientes, y después hizo que me quedase quietecita en la cama otra vez. Se sentó en una silla, vigilándome, y yo le daba la espalda.

-Saliste de la villa solo… ¿para ir a buscarme? –Susurré.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? Si te perdiese, ¿quién me dejaría siempre con la palabra en la boca? ¿O quién me llamaría eso que tanto detesto?

-¿Sieso?

-Sí, eso mismo. –Hizo una mueca de fastidio y yo me di la vuelta, mirándole con una sonrisa.

-En el fondo me quieres, ¿eh?

-¿En el fondo?

-Bueno, vale, en el último sótano. Pero ya es algo. –Me crucé de brazos y el sonrió, sentándose en la cama a mi lado.

-Ni en el fondo ni en el último sótano. –Le miré molesta mientras que él seguía sonriendo y me puso un dedo bajo el mentón, haciendo que alzase la cara.- Yo te quiero aquí y ahora.

Me sonrojé muchísimo y me quedé mirándole, con los ojos bien abiertos. Él se acercó para besarme, y yo también lo hice. Cuando estábamos apunto de besarnos, él se apartó de golpe y se echó a reír.

-Vaya, vaya…no me esperaba esto de ti, Samui.

Le tiré la almohada a la cara, roja como un tomate y me tumbé bocabajo. Él se acercó y se puso a mi lado, acariciándome el cuello. -Venga tonta, que era una broma…además, te la debía, por hacerme preocupar de esa manera.

-Déjame, no quiero estar cerca de ti. –Volví a darle la espalda.

-Pero da la casualidad de que yo sí que quiero estar cerca de ti. –Se colocó sobre mí, y comenzó a besarme por el cuello, con sutileza. Le miré con cara de enfado y ahí aprovechó para terminar el beso que habíamos comenzado con anterioridad. No fue como esperaba, tranquilo y suave, sino lleno de pasión y ganas, justo todo lo contrario a él. –No te enfades, ¿vale?

-Vale…-suspiré y le di un pequeño beso. –Pero a mi hermano se lo cuentas tú.

-¿A Atsui? ¿Tú quieres que me mate, no? –Gruñó, quitándose de encima de mí y yo reí. –Pues sí. Te la debía, y como no lo hagas me voy con Darui. -Saqué la lengua, riendo, mientras que él me miraba con mala cara.

-Está bien, se lo diré. Pero mañana ya si eso, que ahora hay alguien que me reclama…

-¿El raikage? –Dije, aguantándome la risa.

-No, ese que espere también.

Volvió a ponerse sobre mí y comenzó a besarme con aún más pasión y ganas que antes, dejándome anonadada pero muy feliz. Parece que después de todo había sacado algo bueno de ésta misión…


End file.
